Can't Lock Out Love
by insanityintheflesh
Summary: Jeff Davis, from Whose Line is it Anyway, is locked out of his house and is forced to ask his neighbor if he can climb over his porch to his own. A spark is created the moment he knows on the door. Story is better than summary makes it seem. CHEFF. Edited.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Jeff was not having a good day at all. His boss almost fired him for coming to work 10 minutes late, at work a little toddler ran up to him and punched him in the balls, the hot girl he met at the bar tonight gave him a 5 digit number to call, and now, _this._

'How the hell did I leave my house keys at work?'

He kicked his door. Yep, he was locked out of his house. Well, an apartment really, but a home is a home, right? He sighed. The store closed 4 hours ago, so there was no way to get his keys tonight and he was definitely _not_ going over to Dan's house. Dan, a good friend, but he could wake up sleeping beauty being under the spelling spell with his snoring. He decided to call the maintenance man at the apartment building first. He pressed 4 on his speed dial and the phone started to ring.

" Hello, Spence here," the man on the other line said.

"Hey man! It's Jeff, from the apartment building. I locked myself out, could you possibly unlock my door for me?"

Spence sighed. "I wish I could Jeff, but I can't, I'm at the kid's tournament. I would say call the locksmith, but it's Sunday, so they're closed for the night. I can't get there for another 2 hours even if I left now. If you don't want to wait for me, you could always ask one of your next door neighbors if you could climb over their patio to yours?"

Jeff groaned, not sure if he was sober enough for something so active, but it beat sleeping over at Dan's. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I'll do that, hopefully they're still awake. Tell your daughter I said good luck. Thanks, bye Spence."

He hung up and looked at his door, glaring at it. Sure, it wasn't the doors fault, but that was the only victim he could find. He dragged himself to the door on the left, since their patio was closer to his than the one on the right. He knocked on the door, praying they would be home. He heard a faint "Just one second!" Jeff smiled, happy that they, from the voice he guessed a man, were home. He heard the door click and looked up from the ground to see a slightly shorter, by only an inch or two, man. Jeff had to keep his jaw from dropping. This man was the most handsomest man he's seen for a LONG time. This guy had bright blue eyes with a dazzling smile.

The man smiled at Jeff, " Why hello there! Is there something I can do for you?"

Jeff smiled back, placing a hand on the back of his neck which made him look embarrassed and dorky at the same time.

"Actually, yes, there is. I locked myself out of my apartment like an idiot. Is there a way I could climb over your patio to mine? Spence isn't here and the locksmiths are closed."

The man nodded his head and opened the door wider so Jeff could squeeze in. Jeff smiled and walked in his house. He turned around, and held his hand out.

"I'm Jeff by the way, Jeff Davis. Thank you so much, you are saving me from losing sleep."

The man laughed, taking his hand and shaking it.

"Nice to meet you Jeff, my name is Charles. Anytime."

Jeff shook his head and released himself from the handshake.

"Charles? Hm, nah, I'll call you…Chip, it fits you!"

Charles, now known as Chip, raised his eyebrows to Jeff, but decided not to ask any questions, for he truly didn't want to know how Jeff came up with that. Jeff smiled and walked to the patio. He turned around and waved to Chip.

"Thanks man, I owe you!" Jeff then proceeded to jump to his patio, which was actually not a big jump at all. Chip came outside to his patio and smiled.

"No problem, you owe me nothing. Get some sleep, you look like you need it."

Jeff stuck out his tongue to show his annoyance to the remark, but repeated the same to Chip and entered his house. He closed the door and smiled. He ran to the holy bed and jumped under the sheets, not caring to change out of his suit. He closed his eyes, feeling almost happy for locking himself out, since he finally knew someone other than Spence at the apartment building. He set his alarm for work tomorrow and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The moon was high and Jeff was exhausted. He was right, the keys were on his desk when he got to work. He opened his door, the sweet jingle of his keys were music to his ears. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Finally, home at last!"

He jumped onto his couch. He hated his job, a true pain in the ass. All day everyday, except for Sundays thank God, all he did was sell mattresses. Fucking MATTRESSES. He wanted to be a comedian, improv or stand up. All he wished to do was to be on stage and make people laugh. There were no comedy clubs close to his apartment and it's not like he has the time to. A man who went by the name Drew called him a few nights to offer him a place in some show he ran, but the pay wasn't promising. Plus, if he did go, he'd be gone for a week and he'd get fired from his job, they only thing giving him money every 2 weeks. A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes, looking at the clock. 11:58 pm.

'Who, other than me, could be up at this time?' Jeff question. He staggered to the door, for his legs with drained of all energy, and looked through the peep hole on the door.

'Chip?'

Surprised, he opened the door. Sure enough, standing there in a blue long sleeve shirt and some jeans, was Chip. Jeff could tell he was either embarrassed or nervous about something. He raised his eyebrows and looked down to make eye contact with Chip. Chip laughed and hid his face into his left hand.

" Um, Hey. Remember how I said you don't owe me anything for you jumping my patio last night? Well, I may need to take that back."

Jeff was confused, but nodded his head.

"OK, sure. What is this favor you need?"

Chip looked up to Jeff, nervously smiling.

"I sort of need to jump over your patio to yours tonight. I think you may have cursed me with that stunt of yours last night, because this is the first time I've ever locked myself out."

Jeff laughed and smiled widely to Chip, opening the door wider. He hand gestured Chip in, who obliged. He walked through Jeff's hallway, before stopping at a framed picture.

"Is this what I think it is?"

Jeff started to rub his right shoulder, something people said he does when embarrassed.

"Could be, could not."

There in his hallway, was a framed picture of Christopher Walken, signed.

"That's really cool."

Chip smiled and continued walking. Jeff was surprised. No one he knew actually thought it was cool. Jeff smiled goofily. Then Jeff realized something. Chip had a nice ass. Jeff shook his head, trying to not stare. He was straight, he shouldn't be checking his neighbor's ass. Chip reached the patio door and turned around to Jeff. Jeff jerked his head up, hoping Chip didn't catch him staring.

"Thanks a lot Jeffrey. I'll see you some other time," and after saying so, Chip walked onto the patio and closed the door. Jeff stood there just staring at the door for a few moments. Suddenly, he had an epiphany. He threw the door open and looked for Chip, who was closing his own patio door.

"WAIT CHIP!"

Chip stopped in his tracks. He opened his door wider and struck his head out.

"What is it?"

"You want to grab lunch with me tomorrow? The Café on Almond Street is a great place and I'm off work tomorrow."

Jeff could feel his palms sweating. He wasn't sure why, but his heart was beating a mile a second while waiting for Chip to respond with an answer. Chip smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that. Meet you there at 12 sharp. Good Night."

He slightly waved good-bye to Jeff and walked back into his house, leaving Jeff standing alone on his patio. If you asked him why he just asked the other man out for lunch, he wouldn't be able to give an answer. All he knew was that he was happy he did it. He walked into the house and laid back on the couch. He sent an alarm on his phone so he'd have enough time to get ready. He set the volume on the TV on Low. Then he got comfortable on the couch, ready to fall asleep. Slowly, he fell into a nice slumber. He knew the next day would be good, but what he didn't know was that the older man next door was asleep with a smile matching his own.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" Come on, Come on!"

Jeff was frantically pushing the walk button. He couldn't believe he was late to meet Chip, when he made the plans. His stupid phone died, so the alarm didn't go off. Which leads to where he is now, running to the café 20 minutes late. He finally reached the door and Chip looked _pissed. _Jeff grimaced at that thought and rushed into the seat at the table.

"I'm SO sorry, I tried to get here on time, but with the phone not going Beep, and the waking up late and with the key thingy boopers lost and-"

Chip chuckled and clapped his hand on Jeff's mouth to stop his blabbering.

"I understand, it's fine."

This response allowed Jeffrey to let out a breath of relief.

"Thank God, thought you would want to kill me."

Chip shook his head and laughed. The laugh died out and they found themselves staring at one another, just smiling.

"Would you boys like to order some coffee?"

They jerked back into reality and looked up to their waitress who stood smiling with a pen and mini notebook in her hands.

"Yes I'll be getting a coffee, black, and a blueberry muffin."

"And I'll get a hot chocolate and coffeecake please!"

Chip was amused by Jeff's order, but said nothing. The waitress smiled, but looked at only Chip and winked as she walked away. They were silent for a few moments. Jeff knew what that waitress was playing, he pulled that a lot when he used to work at Olive Garden, he'd get girls in 2 seconds with that.

"She wants in your pants."

This caused Chip to choke on the water he was drinking. His eyes showed he was bewildered by Jeff's sudden output on the waitress. He looked in the direction we walked.

"What? No. I don't even see how you got that from 4 seconds of contact."

"10 seconds actually. She does. I think you should go for it. She's hot and blonde."

"No, I'm good."

"WHAT? Why not?"

"I don't really, well, _swing _that way."

Jeff saw how tensed the older man looked after the words fell from his mouth. Jeff was slightly thrown back at the confession. He swore Chip was a womanizer, he'd just smile and every girl in town would be hooked onto him. What he didn't understand, is _why_ Chip's statement made his heart leap.

"Oh, well alright. Well, there's always the hot guy behind the counter."

Chip laughed at his comment, the tension that once was there escaped from his shoulders. Jeff never had a thing against sexuality. Love is love, right? The waitress came back with their food and tried to sneakily place a piece of paper underneath the receipt on the table. Before Chip could see, Jeff grabbed it and saw it was a phone number. He quickly rolled it in a ball and through it across the room. Why? He had no clue, but it felt good. Chip was too into his coffee and missed his little act, Jeff inwardly smiled and high fived himself in his mind for his great work. He acted like nothing happened and took a sip from his Hot Coco.

"So tell me about yourself Charles."

Chip looked up and sat his muffin aside.

"It's weird to hear you not calling me Chip. Alright though. Well, I'm 39 and I'm from a small town in Pennsylvania. I love singing while playing my guitar. I mostly act and I do stand-up/improv. I used to be married, but after a while, I figured out that I had my sexuality all wrong. My ex-wife and I are still friends though, and I'm able to see the kids twice a week. Gosh, what else? Um, my favorite color is blue. I'm a Virgo, and I like long walks on the beach. Your turn Mr. Davis."

Jeff snickered at how formal Chip said his name, that's what his boss always called him. He frowned at that thought, but pushed his terrible job from his mind.

" I happen to be 32 years old and I'm just of a short walk guy. Like you, I do improv and stand-up comedy, but I work for a stupid mattress place instead. I cannot sing or dance well, but I love to try. I used to act, but the agency I was signed with shut down, so I'm been off and surviving. I'm in and off in relationships, since none of them are ever good. I hate coffee, which is why I got hot chocolate. I am able to hold down alcohol very well. Oh, and I own 23 pairs of purple socks!"

After saying so, he rolled up his jeans to show Chip that he was wearing one of the many purple socks. Chip raised his eyebrows, but smiled.

"Other than the sock obession, we surprisingly have a lot in common. It gets harder to hold your liquor as you grow up, so watch out. Why aren't you trying comedy or acting right now?

"Well, I don't know, I just don't have the time. I had some guy called for a show called Whose Line is it Anyway-"

"Oh yeah, Drew! He asked me too. You should do it, I was on the UK one, and it was a blast. They are all great guys."

Jeff's eyes widened. Not only did Chip get the same call, which was weird, but he KNEW Drew, all of them.

"I just don't know. I mean, it sounds fun, but I'd lose my job with all the time I'd be gone for the filming and I get a better pay from stupid mattresses than the job he's offering."

Chip frowned and looked thoughtful for a second.

"I think you should give Drew a shot. Would you rather sell mattresses for the rest of your life and die as a old man filled with regret, or take a swing and do what you love?"

Jeff opened his mouth to respond, but the cat caught his tongue and no words emerged. Chip was right. Should he really throw away his dreams for a stupid ol' comfy bed? He was about to tell Chip of his epiphany from his thoughtful response, but was stopped by a $10 bill and a piece of paper being waved in front of his face.

"So I have to go pick up my daughter form Ballet, but just think about what I said, alright? Here's $10 bucks for the food and tip. Also, my number, in case you change your mind and want a new agent, I'm sure my agents would love you. I'll see you soon."

Chip then smiled at Jeff and walked out of the shop. Jeff had to hold in the urge to ask Chip to hop along, he wanted to talked to Chip more, but it was his fault for coming late.

'Next time.'

He laid their combined money down under the cup, walking out the door back to his apartment. The whole way back home he played with his phone in his pocket facing a hard decision; To or to not text Chip.


End file.
